Wonderland: Growing Up
by alemica2
Summary: Five years have passed and a lot has changed. The gang have graduated from college and are just starting their lives, will they be able to handle all the stresses of being an adult or will they lose their way?
1. It's Been A While

**A/N:** It's been a little while for these guys, huh? I started writing this first chapter and wasn't able to stop! I know I said I planned on posting this after I finished _Wonderland: The Inseparable Four_, but I've lost most of my inspiration for that story and I couldn't wait to post this so here it is! Some info you need to know, obviously it's been five years since the previous fic, things might be a little confusing for you guys at first but everything will be explained in flashbacks throughout this fic. Now, another thing, this isn't going to be like any other in the series, it is going to be looong and I've planned it this way from the very beginning. I'm aiming at at least 60 chapters but it'll probably be more (this is going to be the LAST in the series and I have letting go issues, so deal with it or don't read! lol, kidding...) Anyways, if you have a question, just ask me but for now, ENJOY because I am so excited for this one to take off. I have so much happening for these characters and I can't wait to share their stories with you.

New pictures of new characters have been added to my profile and more will come as the story progresses. Please keep reviewing like you always have, that helps with the inspiration! You guys ready for another one?

* * *

**Chapter 1: It's Been a While**

Andria Banks ran through her large apartment in New York City in a hurry to get to work. By the end of the day, she would possibly have a new client on her hands, 30-something year old actress, Veronica Payne. As soon as the summer after high school ended, Andria moved to the city and lived with her parents for a little until she finally decided she wanted to be a publicist. With the help of her mother's famous friends, she accomplished her goal but it wasn't easy. She had been doing it for about two years but was finally starting to make her mark in the publicist world, all she needed to do was land Veronica Payne as her newest client and her career would be set.

She ran into the bathroom and quickly started doing her makeup when her cell phone rang. She groaned when she saw her mother's name on the caller i.d and answered it.

"What do you want mother?" She asked, annoyed. Anna Warren-Banks knew how hectic mornings were for her daughter.

"I just wanted to call you to remind you what today is," Anna said and her daughter raised an eyebrow. "You didn't forget, did you?"

"Of course not," Andria said, applying on mascara. "Today is my big meeting with Veronica Payne's people." She informed her.

"No, honey, its-"

"Mom, if you and dad are celebrating your twenty-fifth wedding anniversary, I'm very happy for you but I could care less right now," she said, shoving her toothbrush in her mouth as she started dressing her self.

"Andria-"

"No, mom, I really have to go okay? I'm gonna be late." She said. "I'll call you at lunch, bye!" She hung up and quickly got dressed, grabbed her purse and headed out the door. She stepped out onto the streets of Manhattan and sighed when it started raining. "I hate this damn city," she frowned before hauling a cab.

* * *

In sunny Los Angeles, Jennifer Reed was just waking up in her condo near the beach. She smiled as she opened her eyes and saw her new boyfriend, Liam Cooper, sleeping soundly next to her. They had just slept together for the first time the night before and Jen was excited. She hadn't really dated anyone seriously since Aidan and although she told Liam she wanted to take things slow, her feelings for him were growing fast.

She continued to watch him sleep and then gently ran her fingers through his dark brown hair. He shifted and slowly opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she giggled. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay," he smiled, pulling her close. "Mm, I can definitely get used to this." He said and she smiled. He kissed her softly and she climbed on top of him. "Yup, definitely could get used to this." He said and she laughed but stopped when they heard a loud crash. She groaned. "Your roommate?" He asked and she nodded.

"I'll be right back," she told him, as she got out of bed. She quickly put the pair of jeans and the top she wore the night before on and marched over to her roommate, Trish's room. "What is going on in here?" She asked, once she saw Trish surrounded by a small group of people. The room smelled like drugs and alcohol, and she could see a couple of people snorting coke in the corner of the room, something Jen had forbid Trish to do considering her history with drugs. "Trish, what the hell?"

"Stop being such a drag, Jen," Trish stood up and walked over to her. "Take a drink, have a snort, it's all good!"

"You know I've been sober for six years now, Trish," Jen crossed her arms over her chest. "And I told you if this happened again, you're _out._"

"You're kicking me out?" Trish asked, in disbelief and Jen nodded. "But you can't, I have nowhere else to go!"

"I don't care," Jen shook her head. "You never pay rent on time, you eat all the food and now you're smoking drugs? I'm pretty sure it's three strikes your out." She said, coldly. "Get your friends out of here and then you have a few days to pack your things and leave."

"I can't believe this!" Trish said, angrily. She collected her friends and they all left. Jen walked back into her room sadly.

"Have I mentioned how much I love your bitchy side?" Liam said as Jen climbed back into bed with him. She laughed and he brushed a piece of hair out of her face. "So, you're roommate-less."

"Looks like it," she nodded. "I don't know what I'm going to do, I can't afford this place on my own," she whined. "And I love it here, it's beautiful and it's close to the beach and work…"

He smiled. "Well, you know… I could always, I mean, I know it's soon but-"

"Liam, stop," she put her hand up. "It's a very sweet offer but we're going slow, remember?" She reminded him and he nodded. "I like you too much to screw this up by going to fast." She said and he smiled.

"So, does that mean we can't do more of what we did last night now that your roommate is gone?" He asked, running his hands up her thighs.

She smiled. "Not _that _slow," she whispered, inching her face closer to him. They kissed and rolled back onto the bed.

* * *

A few hours later, it was already the next morning in Italy and Jared Portman was finishing a meeting with a contractor and a few business partners, including his best friend, Massimo Del Rossi, to discuss the final decisions of the new restaurant he was opening.

"So, all we need to do is set up a meeting with the interior designer to discuss the design plan and then we're set to start putting in some furniture," Jared said, as he and the rest of the men walked around the empty building.

After graduating from cooking school, Jared and Massimo both started working at a very expensive, high-class bistro where they gained a lot of experience and the idea for Jared to open up a restaurant of his own. Jared would be the head chef and Massimo would be his second in command, along with a few other friends.

"Very well," one of the men nodded. "Have you come up with a name yet?"

Jared looked at Massimo who gave him a reassuring nod. He looked back at the man and smiled. "Sophia's," he nodded.

* * *

That afternoon in Minnesota, Sophia Mendoza returned home from work. She followed her mother's footsteps and became a small-town wedding planner. She had met with her first couple that day and everything had gone smoothly.

"Baby, I'm home!" She said, excitedly, as she walked into her apartment. "I had the best day," she said, walking into her living room and seeing her boyfriend of four years, Ryan Conway, sitting on the couch. She smiled and sat next to him, removing her heels as she greeted him with a kiss.

"I can't wait to hear all about it," he said, lowering the t.v.

"And I can't wait to tell you all about it but first," she said. "How's your leg?" She asked and he shrugged. "Ryan…"

"Its better," he nodded and she gave him a look. "It's the same as it's been for the last few weeks, Soph," he shrugged. "I tore my ACL, Soph, it's not going to get better for at least six months and I won't be able to play for another year."

After his injury five years ago, Ryan finally got a chance to play college football for Notre Dame. He played in the minors for a year and during one of the biggest games of his career, was severely injured. He and Sophia had been in a long distance relationship since graduation but since his injury, he came home to Minnesota and stayed with her in her apartment. She'd be lying if she said she didn't mind him being around all the time.

"I know," she nodded, wrapping her arms around his stomach and laying her head on his chest. "I just hate seeing you like this."

"Well, get used to it," he shrugged and she looked at him. "I'm sorry," he kissed her. "I'm being a bitter, injured football player," he said and she smiled. "Tell me about your day."

"It was really great," she smiled. "I met with my first couple, Byron and Louise," she explained. "They dated in high school over twenty years ago but broke up and lost contact, and now, after all these years, they found each other again and want to have the wedding the always dreamed of, "she beamed. "And they want me to plan it for them." She sighed, happily.

He smiled and kissed her. "You really love this job, huh?" He asked and she nodded, blushing. "I love how happy you get talking about it." He said and she smiled. "Speaking of weddings, we got Nick and Abby's invite in the mail today," he said, reaching over to pick up the envelop on the table.

"That means Andria got it too," Sophia sighed. "I should call her," she said, getting up.

"No," he pulled her back down, "It's noon; she's probably meeting with a client or something," he said and then kissed her. "Besides, I'm sure she's stressed enough about Ava's first day, do you really want to add her ex-boyfriend getting married to her troubles?"

"No, I guess not," she shook her head, smiling at him. "And it's not like she's checked her mail yet because she never checks anything that isn't electronic," she rolled her eyes and he laughed. "I guess I'll call her tomorrow."

"Good, because I had this really great idea of how we'd spend the rest of the day…" he trailed and she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really?" She asked, straddling him. "But I thought you were injured and was told by your doctor to stray from any… physical activity," she teased.

"Clearly my doctor never had a girlfriend as hot as you." He said and she giggled. "I love you, Sophia."

"I love you too," she nodded and kissed him.

* * *

Back in New York City, Andria was walking to a restaurant where she was supposed to meet her soon-to-be new client, Veronica Payne. She felt so excited and couldn't wait to wow Veronica with everything she had to offer. She absolutely loved this part of her job.

"Hey girl!" She smiled, as she spotted her sitting outside on the terrace. It was the beginning of September so such things as eating outside were still acceptable. Veronica stood up and they air-kissed on the cheek. "How have you been?"

"Great," Veronica nodded and they both sat down. "Finally got my old bitch of a publicist out of the way," she shook her head. "God, she was horrible!"

"I always knew Tracy was bad at her job," Andria shook her head and Veronica laughed. "So, what's new with you?"

"Well, Michael and I have finally found a place to live when I'm not shooting a movie," she said. "This beautiful penthouse up on 23rd, it's gorgeous, you'd love it," she said and Andria smiled. "And we just found a new nanny."

"Nanny?" Andria asked. "You have kids?"

"Yup, two beautiful boys," she smiled. "They just started the fifth grade, today was their first day."

"Aw, how… Oh my God!" Her eyes widened.

"Is something wrong?" Veronica asked, concerned.

"First day… Ava… oh my God!" She stood up and looked at the actress. "Veronica, I am _so _sorry and I know how unprofessional this is of me but I just… I have to go!"

"Wait, where are you going?" Veronica asked, standing up.

"It's Ava… my Ava," Andria said, in shock. "It's her first day of school, I'm so sorry, I have to go!" She said, as she ran and caught a cab. She finally made it to the elementary school and quickly headed inside. Due to her socialite status, she was well known and was given the ok by the secretary to pull Ava out of class.

"Oh, Ava sweetie!" She said, kneeling down against the five year old. "I am so sorry I missed your first day," she said, hugging her.

"It's okay, Mommy," she shrugged. "I know you're very busy," she nodded. "Grandma and Grandpa helped me this morning, anyways."

Andria closed her eyes. How could she have forgotten she had dropped off Ava at her parents' house the night before because she had a movie premier to attend? How could have forgotten her daughter's first day of kindergarten?

"No, baby, Mommy made a very big mistake," she shook her head and hugged her again.

"Mommy, it's okay," Ava laughed and Andria looked at her. "I know that since it's just me and you, you can't be everywhere like Superwoman."

Andria smiled. "How's your day been so far?" She asked. "Any girls give you a hard time?"

"Nope," Ava shook her head. "But if they do, I know how to react."

"And how's that?" She asked.

"Brush it off and be my own person," she smiled. "I have to be an independent and strong woman, just like my Mommy."

"That's my girl," Andria smiled, pulling her into another hug. "OK, you better go back in there before you get in trouble," she said, adjusting her outfit. "Mommy will be here when you're done, OK? I pinky promise," She said, sticking out her pinky. Ava did the same and they locked for a moment. The girls both smiled and then hugged. "I love you baby," she said, kissing the top of her blond head.

"Love you too Mommy," she smiled and bounced back into class. Andria stood up and ran her fingers through her hair, wondering what she was going to do now.


	2. Friends With Benefits

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing guys! I'm glad you're all as excited as I am for this one. The first few chapters are going to be mostly introduction chapters, just to see where everyone's at five years later but I promise I'll really start getting into everything soon. Hope you like this one, keep reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Friends With Benefits**

The next morning in Italy, Jared had just woken up and walked outside onto the balcony of the apartment he shared with Massimo. After they graduated from cooking school and started working together, they upgraded from their dorm room to a bigger, more spacious apartment in central Rome.

Jared looked over to his neighbor's balcony, where he saw Mrs. Turcozzi, who was almost twenty years older than him but definitely very attractive. She had long, black hair and dark, tanned skin. Jared smiled as she flirtatiously waved at him, something she did very often whenever they both ended up being on their balconies at the same time.

She finished watering her plans and slowly walked back into her home, knowing that Jared was checking her out.

"Damn," he whispered but was interrupted with a smack on the head from Massimo. He turned around. "What the hell was that for?"

"You know Mr. Turcozzi will murder you if he catches you looking at his wife," Massimo informed him. "And I need you alive to pay rent so I can keep this place."

"Oh, thanks," Jared said, sarcastically. Massimo laughed. "Besides, I like a challenge and she is _definitely _a challenge."

"Well, you better keep your flirty encounters to a minimum this weekend," Massimo shook his head. "I just got off the phone with my sister and she's spending the weekend here."

Jared groaned and threw his head back. After he and Sophia had broken up five years ago, the inevitable happened; he and Isabella slept together and have been ever since whenever she was in town. But Jared had noticed that lately, Isabella was jealous and needy and he was starting to wonder if she could have been developing feelings for him.

"Great," he sighed.

"I know you two have your little arrangement and Jared, you are my best friend," Jared looked up at him, "But if you hurt my little sister, _I'll _be the one to kill you."

Jared laughed. "You're talking crazy, Mass," he shook his head. "I would never hurt Isabella, she's like my sister," he said. Massimo gave him a look. "That I sleep with on occasion, it's not a big deal." He said and Massimo grimaced. He never liked the thought of his best friend sleeping with his sister and he would rather not hear about it either. "I'm just stressed about the restaurant and stuff, and you know Is, she's gonna want to stick her nose in everything!"

"That I can agree with," Massimo nodded and Jared laughed as they walked back inside.

* * *

Sophia woke up that morning and smiled when she saw Ryan sleeping soundly next to her. Deciding she'd let him sleep in, she quietly slipped out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. As she made herself breakfast, she picked up the phone and called Andria.

"Hi, hold on a second," her cousin and best friend answered. "Ava Elizabeth Banks, get your butt over here _now_!" The blond yelled. Sophia laughed, wondering what Ava had done to piss Andria off this time.

"Mommy, I didn't do it, I swear!" She heard the five-year-old say, innocently.

"Like hell you didn't, you are in big trouble missy!" Andria said. "Do you care to tell me why you decided to this _very _expensive dress," she held up the gown, "Designed by Oscar de la Renta _himself_, your next art project?"

"I'm sorry, Mommy!" She heard Ava apologize. "I just wanted to make it prettier."

"Prettier?" Andria shrieked. "It's Oscar de la Renta!" She yelled. "I just… go to your room!"

"But I have school!"

Andria rolled her eyes. "Fine, go get ready for school but _no _TV!"

"You're the worst Mommy ever!" Sophia heard Ava cry.

Andria sighed and placed the phone back on her ear. "I'm not a bad Mom, I swear," she said. Sophia laughed. "She colored on my Oscar de la Renta dress." Andria pouted.

"I heard," Sophia nodded. "I'm sure you can take it to the dry cleaners and they can fix it up for you, right?"

"Doubtful," Andria sighed. "So, what's up? I don't have too much time to talk, I have to actually _bring _Ava to school this morning then try to, somehow, get in contact with Veronica Payne and explain why I ditched our meeting yesterday and then-"

"Have you checked your mail?" Sophia interrupted. Andria became quiet. "Andria?"

"Yes, I did," she said, a few moments later. "Nick is getting married, so what?"

"Don't act like this isn't a big deal," Sophia said.

"Nick and I dated in high school," she shrugged. "We were kids, it barely meant anything, I'm fine."

"What about when Ava was born?" Sophia asked. Andria swallowed. "Nick was really there for you then and you guys-"

"I don't have time to talk about this right now," she interrupted. "Nor do I even want to." She said. Sophia sighed. "I'm fine, I promise, OK?"

"Fine but if you aren't, you'll tell me?" She asked.

"Of course," Andria nodded. "How's Ryan doing?"

"Good, I mean, good under the circumstances," she shrugged. "I don't know what to do, Andria, this injury is really tearing him up and it's like nothing I do can make him feel better about it."

"There's nothing you really can do right now, Soph," Andria said. "He just lost football for another year, right before he was going to make it into the pros, the guy has a right to mope." She said. Sophia sighed. "Just give him time and be there for him, that's all you can do at this point."

"Yeah, I know," Sophia said, sadly.

"Anyways, I really better get going," Andria said. "I'll call you tonight?"

"Yeah, try not to kill my goddaughter by then, OK?" Sophia teased. Andria rolled her eyes.

"Bye Sophia!" She laughed and hung up.

* * *

Nora Conway was sitting in the house that she shared with her fiancé, Ethan Germaine, and their daughter, Emma. She had just picked up her mail and smiled when she saw the invitation to her friends' Nick and Abby's wedding.

"Glad to see at least Nick and Abby are going through with their wedding plans," Ethan snipped, walking past her.

She glared at him. After high school, Nora had made a promise to him that when they both graduated from the University of Michigan, they'd be married but Nora had been putting off the wedding for almost two years now and Ethan was getting frustrated. "Don't start."

"It'll be so great when we go," he continued, ignoring her request. "I can't wait to explain to everyone there how we're _still _engaged and have been for five whole years but that unfortunately, my fiancée is in absolutely _no _rush to marry me."

"Ethan," she sighed, they had this same fight almost every day. "It's not like that."

"So, what's it like, Nor?" He asked. "It's been five years, we have a house together, and we have a daughter together for crying out loud!" He yelled. She looked at him. "What is holding you back?"

Nora went to talk but was interrupted, "Mommy!" Their now seven-year-old daughter, Emma, came running in. "I got a paper cut!"

"Aw, come here, sweetie, let me take a look," Nora said, kneeling down. Emma stuck her bleeding finger up and pouted. Nora reached into the drawer for a band aid and quickly wrapped it around her finger. "Is that OK?" She asked. Emma shrugged. "Do you want me to kiss it better?" Emma nodded, with a smile. Nora quickly kissed the bandage-wrapped finger and pulled her into a hug.

"Why were you and Daddy fighting again?" Emma asked, pulling away.

Nora and Ethan exchanged glances before Nora looked back down at her daughter. "We weren't fighting, sweetie."

"Great, now you're lying to our daughter too," he muttered. She glared at him.

"Sweetie, why don't you go play in your room?" She said, standing up. "I'll be there in a minute." She nodded. Emma ran off and Nora turned around to face Ethan.

"Don't you ever say something like that in front of my daughter again, do you understand me?" She said, angrily. "I was just trying to protect her."

"When did she become just _your _daughter?" He asked. "And protect her from what, Nor? She's not blind and she's not stupid either, she knows there's something wrong here."

"I'm not having this discussion right now," she shook her head.

"Yeah, shut down and walk away," he said. She looked at him. "Really great way to solve our problems."

"Have fun sleeping on the couch tonight." Nora spat, storming out of the room.

"Fine," he groaned, going to the closet to get extra blankets and a pillow.

* * *

That night, in Italy, Jared and Isabella were cuddling in his bed after they had finished… reuniting, something he only let happen with her after sleeping together because they knew each other so well. If it were any other girl, she would have been gone by now.

"Mm, that was very good," she smiled and kissed him. "It's been too long since we've done this."

"Yeah, but it's not like you aren't getting it somewhere else." He shrugged. She looked away and he pulled back. "Come on, Is, we talked about this."

"I'm a famous supermodel, Jared," she sat up, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't have time to sleep around and it would be bad for my reputation." She huffed. He rolled his eyes.

"But you have no problem sleeping with me a couple of times every few months?" He asked. She looked at him.

"No, I don't," she shook her head. "And I wouldn't be able to stop even if I tried," she said, drawing circles on his chest with her finger. "You know I cannot resist you." She said. He laughed. "OK, enough talking now," she said, kissing him again. She rolled over on top of him and they continued where they left off.


	3. You Got It

**A/N: **Here's the next one, guys! Hope you like it and don't forget to check my profile for pictures of new characters. Keep reviewing, please!

* * *

**Chapter 3: You Got It**

A few days later, Jen and Liam were finishing some interviews with potential new roommates. They had met a few interesting people but none that Jen would really want as a roommate.

"So, meet anyone you think is worthy?" Liam asked, sitting next to her on the couch.

She looked at him. "Kinda," she shrugged. "Amanda seemed nice." She said. He nodded. "I don't know about living with her three cats, though." He laughed. "And that Trevor guy seemed like he'd be great until he mentioned his band would be practicing _here_," she sighed.

"Yeah, and I don't know if I'd feel comfortable with you living with a guy," he teased.

"I may just have to take you up on your offer to move in," she said, resting her head on his shoulder. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

"And I think you'd see that it wasn't such a bad idea after all." He said and she smiled. They both leaned in for a kiss but someone interrupted,

"Sorry, am I late?" The girl asked and they both turned around. "Oh God, sorry! Do I have the wrong apartment?" She asked, checking the flyer Jen had spread out.

"No, you don't!" Jen shoved Liam away and stood up. "You're not late at all, we were just," she shook her head. "Um, please, sit down." She smiled.

"Sure," the girl nodded. "I'm Lisa, by the way," she introduced. "Lisa Booth."

"Jennifer Reed," she nodded, shaking her hand. "But you can call me Jen, and this is my boyfriend, Liam." He waved. "So, um, how old are you?" She asked, as they all sat back down. "Do you go to school? Work?"

"Twenty-four," Lisa nodded. "I just graduated from FIDM and right now, I'm working as an intern at Vogue."

"Vogue, cool!" Jen nodded, impressed.

Liam sat up, his eyebrows raised at Jen and then at Lisa. "So, you'd have no source of income, then?" He asked. Jen looked at him, she hadn't thought of that.

"Well, not necessarily," she said. "Um, my father's a lawyer and I have a trust fund so…"

"Got it," Jen nodded. After being friends with Molly Riley and dating Aidan Banks, she knew what having a trust fund meant in terms of money. "So, Vogue, that's exciting!"

"Yeah," she nodded. "They wanted someone different, a little edgier," she said, pointing to her black, rocker-style boots. "I guess I fit the bill."

"No, I love it," Jen nodded. "Trust me, the last thing I want is to live with some Laguna Beach bimbo," she shook her head. Lisa laughed. "I have to ask you this because of my last roommate…" Lisa looked at her. "Do you use drugs or alcohol?"

Lisa shifted. "Well, I don't do drugs but I do drink, on occasion," she shrugged. "Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all," Jen shook her head, with a smile. "Other than the occasional glass of wine, I've been sober for six years."

"Oh, wow," Lisa nodded. "Well, you don't have to worry about that with me; I'm not a crazy drinker." She shook her head, laughing.

Jen smiled. "Well, you know what? I haven't met anyone I like as much as you today and I'm gonna take that as a sign," she said. Lisa's eyes widened. "Would you like to be my roommate?"

"Oh my God! Yes, of course!" She said, happily. "I'd love to!"

* * *

In New York City, Andria was on her way to meet with Veronica Payne. She had scheduled a meeting with her personal assistant to explain herself but expected to be shot down. She was surprised when Veronica herself had asked to meet with her and wondered if she'd get yelled at by the actress.

"Hey girl," Veronica said, with a smile, as they met up in front of a sushi restaurant.

"Hey," Andria smiled back and they sat down at a table. "I gotta say, I'm really surprised you agreed to meet me again after I… left our last meeting."

"Andria, honey," Veronica said. Andria looked at her. "I have twin boys and I'm an actress," she continued. "I know how hectic this life can be and if I was in your shoes, I would have done the same." She said. Andria's eyebrows rose in surprised. "So, how that you're my new publicist, I expect to be given the same dedication you give to your daughter, got it?"

Andria looked at her, completely shocked. "You're serious?" She asked. Veronica nodded, laughing. "Thank-you so much," she said, trying to keep her calm in front of her new boss. She reached out her hand and as Veronica shook it, she said, "You won't regret it, I promise."

Veronica smiled. "You better make damn sure I don't," she teased and Andria laughed. Her phone buzzed and she picked it up. "Hold on, Michael," she said and turned back to Andria. "I have to go but tell your mother I say hello," she smiled. "And we should get our kids together for a play date; I think they'd get along just great."

"Sounds good," Andria nodded. "Have your people call me… oh wait, I am your people!" She giggled.

"You are one crazy girl, Andria Banks, did you know that?" She laughed, as she walked away.

Andria laughed and watched her go. She squealed happily when Veronica was out of earshot. This was a good day.

* * *

The next morning in Italy, Jared woke up next to Isabella in bed. It had been a few days since she was in town and they had slept together every night. They smiled at each other as he opened his eyes.

"Mm, were you watching me sleep again?" He yawned, stretching his arms.

"Maybe," she shrugged. He laughed as she climbed on top of him. "Good morning," she whispered, kissing him.

"God, why do you do this to me?" He asked, laughing. "We can't, I have to be at the restaurant in like, half an hour," he said and she pouted. "And besides, I'm still tired from last night."

"So weak," she teased. He laughed. She went to talk but he interrupted her.

"No, you can't come to the restaurant with me," he said, getting up. She pouted. "Don't do that pouty face, Is, come on."

"Well, why can't I come with you?" She asked, sitting up. She folded her arms over her naked chest. Jared groaned, she always made it incredibly difficult to resist her.

"Because," he said, as he started to get dressed. "We've got a lot of stuff to get done before the opening at the end of the month and we can't get it done with you sticking your nose in everything." He said and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Please, Jared?" She begged. "I just want to see what it looks like! I won't be in town for the opening, it'll be months before I see it," she informed him. He looked at her. "And you know how impatient I get." She said, pulling him by his belt buckle closer to her.

He looked at her. "Oh, yeah, I know," he nodded. She playfully hit him. "Why can't you come to the opening anyway?"

"Oh, do you even listen when I speak?" She rolled her eyes. He laughed; he loved getting under her skin, which was such an easy task for him to do. "I have a very important date that weekend with Umberto Carlini," she told him. "He is taking me to his sister's wedding, where a lot of very famous and important people will be, I cannot miss it!"

"Even for my restaurant opening?" He asked. "I thought I meant a little more to you than that, Is," he said. She rolled her eyes. "Who's this Umberto guy, I've never even heard of him?"

"Don't lie!" She scoffed. "He is only the most famous and _gorgeous _actor in Italy," she informed him. He rolled his eyes. He hated when she spoke of other guys. "Sorry Jared," she shrugged. "I cannot stop my life just for you."

"Oh, really?" He challenged, as he started tickling her sides.

"Stop it, Jared, please!" She begged, kicking him away. She hated when she did this.

"OK, OK," he laughed, backing off. "Anyway, I should go, I'll see you later." He said, kissing her forehead. "_Don't _show up at the restaurant, not even as a surprise, OK?"

She pouted as he headed for the door. "Even if I drop by with my nonna's secret-ingredient cookies you love so much?" He stopped. She smirked, she had gotten to him.

He turned around. "Fine but just for half an hour."

"OK, an hour and a half." She nodded.

"One hour and that's final." He said, pointing his finger at her. She smiled, satisfied. "God, you're so annoying."

"Get out of here," she laughed, kicking him out.

* * *

It was finally the weekend and Nora and Emma had gone over to Gabrielle's so Emma could play with Cameron and Jacob, Tyler and Gabrielle's kids, who were seven and five.

"So, how are you?" Nora asked, as the two girls, who had developed a close friendship over the years, sat down in Gabrielle's kitchen. "You look incredible for someone who's five months pregnant!"

"Oh stop," Gabrielle blushed, putting her hands on her stomach. "She hasn't been making it easy for me."

"She?" Nora questioned. "You know the sex?"

"No, not yet," she shook her head. "I mean, I don't know if I wanna know yet, we didn't know with the boys," she said. "I just have a feeling, you know? And I mean, as much as I love my boys," she said. "I really want a girl." She smiled.

"Well, you're glowing," Nora laughed. "I wish I looked that good when I was pregnant," she shrugged. Gabrielle laughed. "So, everything's good with you?"

"Yeah," Gabrielle nodded. "Jake just started elementary and Cam's in second grade," she shook her head. "It's so exciting but it just… went by so fast, you know?"

"Uh, yeah, I think I know," Nora laughed. "I still can't believe Emma's almost eight!"

Gabrielle smiled. "So, how about you? You're good?"

"Um, yeah, I'm great," she nodded. Gabrielle raised an eyebrow. "Really, I am."

"Are you sure?" She asked, concerned.

"Yeah, it's just… you know, Ethan and I have been fighting lately." She said. Gabrielle nodded. "It's no big deal, I mean; he's just in _such _a rush to get married…"

"I wouldn't say five years is rushing," Gabrielle shrugged. Nora looked at her. "Sorry, that was out of line but… I mean, what's really holding you back?"

"Nothing is holding me back," she shook her head. "I just don't think we're ready to get married yet."

"And this has nothing to do with a certain half-brother of mine?" She asked. Nora looked at her. "And I'm not talking about Jared or Andrew." She said. Nora sighed.

"No, how could you even say that?" She asked. "I'm engaged to Ethan."

"He's doing great, you know?" Gabrielle said, ignoring Nora's statement. "After you… broke the news to him, he moved back to Miami with his mom and he's a mechanic," she explained. Nora nodded. "But he's really happy."

"That's really great," Nora said, uncomfortably.

""And last I heard," Gabrielle said. "He isn't dating anyone."

"Please don't do this to me, Gabby," she said. "Despite the occasional fight, Ethan and I are very happy and we're getting married," she explained. "Please respect that."

"I do," she nodded. "But if you're lying to yourself about you feel about Jesse, then that's not fair to your fiancé _or _your daughter."

"I know," Nora nodded. "And I'm not lying to anyone." She said. Gabrielle nodded. "Anyways, new topic?"

* * *

Later that weekend, Jen and Liam were helping Lisa move her things into the apartment.

"So, I feel like I should tell you this," Lisa said to Jen when they were alone. Liam was downstairs getting a few boxes from Lisa's car. "We're going to be living together and I should have told you this before you agreed to let me move in but I didn't want it to affect your decision and-"

"Lisa," Jen laughed. "Just tell me."

She nodded. "Well, I'm gay," she said. Jen's eyes widened. "Yeah, I like girls." She nodded. "Surprised?"

"Um, yeah, a little…" She trailed. "I didn't expect that-"

"Jen, if it's a problem," Lisa interrupted.

"No way, of course not!" Jen shook her head. "I just had no idea!" She said. "I guess my gay-dar is off," she joked. Lisa laughed. "That's really great though, thank you for telling me."

"I figured you should probably know since we're living together." Lisa laughed. "And OK, One Tree Hill was my favorite show in high school and um… we should follow the scrunchie system."

Jen laughed. "Yeah, that would probably be a good idea," she nodded. Looking around for a box of hair elastics and found a few old scrunchies. "Here we go, um, yellow means…"

"I have a girl… or guy in my room but we're probably not gonna hook up so can come in." She explained. Jen nodded.

"Orange?"

"We're just making out but not having sex so-"

"Wait, you can have sex with a girl?" Jen interrupted.

"Oh come on, you can't be that out of the loop!" Lisa said.

"No, I mean, I knew you could… I just never thought… you know what? Never mind," she shook her head, laughing. "That's great."

"You're sure you're not uncomfortable with this?" Lisa asked, worriedly.

"No, I promise," she said, seriously. "So, red?"

"We're screwing each other's brains out, you might want to leave the apartment," Lisa joked. Jen laughed.

"I can't wait until we use red then," Liam joked as he walked in with a few boxes.

"Keep talking about our sex life in front of my roommate and you never will," Jen teased. He laughed.

"Funny," he nodded. "So, Lisa, where do you want this box of um," he froze when he opened it. "Vibrators?"

"Oh my God!" Lisa shrieked, running over to him and grabbing the box. "You weren't supposed to see that…"

Jen laughed and stood up. "Don't worry, I have one too," she nodded. Liam looked at her, surprised. "For the times I'm _not _in a relationship!" She said. "I gotta keep myself pleasured somehow." She shrugged.

"Exactly," Lisa laughed.

"I think I'm gonna be spending a lot more time here, Jen," Liam nodded.

Jen laughed. "Such a goof," she rolled her eyes. They all laughed and continued helping Lisa unpack.

* * *

**A little long, I know but I hope you like it! Keep reviewing! **


	4. The Past

**A/N:** Again, sorry for taking so long, been busy! Is it just me or is this fic not showing up on the archive page? Let me know if it is or not and if you know how to fix that! Here's the first flashback chapter that revolves around what we missed in Andria and Jen's lives a bit. There will definitely be more coming up to explain other things and other characters will be explored as well! I'm not forgetting about anyone (Casey, Jade, Andrew, etc) , they just don't serve a purpose right now but they will pop up eventually. Keep reviewing please, they keep me motivated!

* * *

After hanging up with her nanny, Maria, telling her she would be out a little later than usual tonight, Andria found herself at a bar in Brooklyn, drowning her sorrows in alcohol. She had been hurting a lot more than she would ever let on since learning of Nick's wedding in January considering their past. She sighed and downed another drink, not wanting to think about her ex-boyfriend at that moment.

"Hey there," she looked up and saw a man take a seat next to her. She raised an eyebrow at his suit; she came here often enough to know that this wasn't a typical hangout spot for businessmen, especially attractive ones like this guy.

"Hi," she nodded. "I didn't know men in suits came to places like this." She teased. He laughed.

"Maybe you shouldn't judge a book by its cover then," he replied. She smiled, looking at him. There was something so familiar about him but she couldn't put her finger on it, especially not with all the alcohol in her system. She took another huge sip of her whiskey. "You might want to slow down," he said. She looked at him. "You never know who might want to take advantage of you in a place like this."

"Mm, and you wouldn't right?" She asked.

"No," he shrugged. "Like you said, I'm a man in a suit, we're full of class, didn't you know?" He asked. She laughed, turning her body towards his.

"So, what do you do in this suit?" She asked.

"I… own a few hotels in Manhattan," he said and she nodded. "What about you?"

"Publicist," she nodded. "What are you doing at a bar in Brooklyn?"

"I had a meeting a couple blocks down and this looked like a good place to take a load off after a long day of work," he explained.

She stuck out her hand. "Well, it was nice to meet you…"

"Will," he nodded, shaking it.

"Andria," she nodded. She finished her whiskey and turned back to him. "So," she stood up. "Do you want to put one of those hotels you own to good use?"

He laughed, loosening his tie. "You're awfully forward, aren't you?"

"There's no other way to be," she shrugged. He laughed. "You interested or not?"

"Definitely," he nodded. They walked outside and found a cab.

**_New York City, five years earlier_**

_Anna Warren-Banks quickly sat up in her bed when she heard something in her penthouse late at night. Adam was on the road and she had just put Noah to bed, so it couldn't have been either one of them. She slowly stood up and walked through to the entrance. She sighed, relieved but was also surprised to see it was just her daughter, Andria. _

"_What are you doing here?" She asked, walking towards her. "It's one in the morning!" _

"_I know, I'm sorry," the young girl shook her head. "I just got in my car and drove…" _

_"Why? What's going on?" The mother asked, worriedly. "Are you OK?"_

"_No, I'm not," Andria shook her head, tearing up. She hadn't even had time to cry since processing the news that she was pregnant. She looked up at her mother and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."_

_Anna's eyes widened but she quickly composed herself and pulled her daughter into a hug._

"_Mom, I'm so sorry," Andria sobbed. _

"_No, shh," Anna soothed, running her fingers through her daughter's hair. "It's gonna be okay, I promise." _

_

* * *

_

In L.A, Jen and Lisa were enjoying some Thai food and wine while discussing their past relationships. They had been getting to know each other over the past few days and were really getting along well.

"So, I guess the fact that Melissa wasn't ready to come out to anyone really got to me and I just… I had to break up with her," Lisa explained. "I couldn't be with someone who was ashamed to be with me."

"Wow, Jen nodded. "And you haven't talked to her since?" She asked. Lisa shook her head. "Wow… do you know if she's out?"

"Last I heard… no," she sighed. "But even if she was, I wouldn't… I mean, I just don't think we're right for each other, you know?" She said and Jen nodded. "I want to be with someone who appreciates me."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Jen nodded. Lisa looked at her curiously. "I have a complicated ex too."

"Details!" Lisa said, excitedly. Jen laughed.

"Well, we broke up about two years ago," she explained. "Um, his name is Aidan Banks? You may have heard of him… he's a soccer player, turned model, turned actor," she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I've heard of him!" Lisa nodded. "He's that new hottie on 90210, right?"

"Yeah," Jen laughed. "We, um… well, we dated in high school and he helped me through a lot of stuff that I was dealing with," she explained. "We broke up the summer before college but then September came around and we were both in L.A…"

_**Los Angeles, California, five years earlier **_

_Jen was sitting in class at FIDM. She loved all her classes and was having the time of her life but she couldn't help but have Aidan on her mind. She hadn't seen or heard from him in almost two months and she was starting to realize that maybe they were over for good. _

_A couple of girls sitting behind her were discussing the new players on the USA's soccer team and Jen couldn't help but laugh when she heard them talking about how absolutely gorgeous Aidan Banks was._

"_Something funny, Jennifer?" One of the girls named Rachel asked. Jen hated girls like Rachel. She thought she was still in high school, thinking she was the head bitch with a bunch of followers. _

_Jen turned around to face them. "Oh no, I just couldn't help but hear you're interested in Aidan Banks." _

"_Yeah," Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her nose up in the air. "He's the hottest newcomer this year." _

"_And Rachel always gets the new hotties," one of her friends laughed. "Don't you Rach?" _

"_You know it," Rachel nodded. Jen held back an eye roll._

"_Well, I heard he has a girlfriend," Jen narrowed her eyes at them. She didn't care if she and Aidan were broken up, she didn't want any of these girls going after him and she especially didn't want to hear about it afterwards either. _

"_Oh, you mean the hussy who faked a pregnancy just so she can get some cash?" Rachel asked. Jen's eyes widened. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure they broke up."_

"_Where did you hear that?" Jen asked._

"_I have my sources," she shrugged. "Why are you so interested in this anyway, Minnesota?" _

"_Oh, I'm not," Jen shook her head. "I just don't want you to get your heartbroken when he rejects you." _

"_We'll see about that." Rachel laughed. Jen turned back around to face the board. "I heard they're all going to Beelines tonight, you down girls?" She heard Rachel asked. The girls nodded, giggling. _

_Jen decided there was no way she was going to let Rachel go after Aidan so she decided to make an appearance at the night club, Beelines that night. After being let into the club, Jen looked around for Aidan and spotted him in the VIP section with a few of his teammates._

_She laughed when she saw Rachel and her friends being escorted away from them by a few bouncers. She walked over to the VIP section. _

"_You don't have a VIP stamp," the bouncer shook his head._

"_I know but, Aidan Banks is an old friend-" She said, but was interrupted. _

"_Jen?" Aidan stood up when he saw her. He gave a quick nod to the bouncer who let her in. "God, it's so good to see you!" He said, pulling her into a hug. _

_She smiled happily; it felt so good to be in his arms again. "I'm surprised you're not taking advantage of your newfound fame," she said, pulling away. He looked at her curiously. "A few girls from my class came here strictly just to potentially sleep with you." _

_He laughed. "Yeah, we have groupies," he shrugged. She laughed. "But Jen, I hope you know that I would never do anything with those girls," he said. She looked at him seriously. "There's one woman in the world who has my heart and that's you, it's always going to be you." _

"_Aidan…" She trailed, shaking her head. Her feelings for him couldn't help but come rushing back the second she had seen him but that didn't mean she was ready to be with him again. _

"_Jen," he said, firmly, as he leaned in and kissed her. He quickly pulled away and looked into her eyes. "It's always going to be you." _

_She smiled and caressed his cheek with her hand, looking at him lovingly. "Should we get out of here?" She asked. He smiled and nodded. He took her hand and they quickly left the club, going back to his apartment. _

"Everything was really great after that, "Jen continued. "Until Aidan got noticed and the modeling agencies started calling," she shook her head. "Then it was the agents and the managers and all those people," she sighed. "It was fun at first, getting to go to all these Hollywood premiers and seeing all the famous people," she explained. "But after a while… the fame changed him," she said. "He just wasn't the same anymore, he wasn't my Aidan."

"Wow," Lisa said, speechless. "Do you… still have feelings for him?"

"The Aidan that I fell in love with in high school? Yes, but like I said, he's gone," she sighed. "And I'm just trying to move with my life now," she said. "I really like Liam and maybe we don't have what Aidan and I did yet but… maybe we can."

"No, I'm sorry," Lisa shook her head. "Nothing compares to your first love," she said. Jen looked at her. "Absolutely nothing."

"OK, I don't want to talk about this anymore," Jen laughed. "More wine, please."

* * *

Later that night, Andria returned home quietly. Will had fallen asleep after they slept together and Andria of course, crawled out bed and hauled a taxi. She never stayed the night after sleeping with someone. She didn't want them to assume it was anything other than just sex so she left them.

She quietly walked into Ava's room to check on her and sat on her bed, watching her sleep for a little while.

"_Who's the father?" Anna asked her daughter later that morning. They hadn't slept since Andria had arrived, they just stayed up discussing her options._

"_It doesn't matter," she shook her head. Anna gave her a look. "It really doesn't, OK?"_

"_Of course it does," Anna nodded. "He has a right to know he's going to have a baby." _

"_No, you don't understand," she said. "He left, I don't know where he is and I don't have any way to contact him so it doesn't matter." _

"_What do you mean he left?" Anna asked. "Where did he go?"_

"_I don't know," Andria sighed. "All I know is that he's gone, OK?" She said. Anna sighed. "And even if he was here, he wouldn't want anything to do with it because he doesn't want to be with me," she said. "So it doesn't matter, I can do this on my own." _

"_You won't be alone honey," Anna said, taking her hand. "You have me and your family," she said. Andria looked at her. "This is the most important thing you're going to learn through all of this, you'll always have family." _

Andria sighed and stood up, heading for the door.

"Mommy?" She turned around and saw that Ava had woken up.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to wake you," she said, walking back over to her.

"Where were you Mommy?" She asked.

"Just with a friend," Andria shrugged. "How was your night?"

"Good," she nodded. "Mommy, why don't I have a Daddy?" Andria looked at her. "All my friends have Daddies… why don't I?"

"Sweetie, we've talked about this," Andria swallowed. "You and mommy are a team; just us two."

"But I want one!" Ava pouted.

"I know honey," Andria sighed. "But I can't make that happen for you, I'm sorry," she shook her head. Go back to bed, OK?" She said. Ava nodded. "I love you sweetie."

"I love you too, Mommy." Ava nodded as she fell back asleep.

Andria brought her hand to her mouth and tried to hold back her tears as she watched her daughter sleep. She hated when Ava asked about her father but mostly she hated that she never knew the right thing to say to her about why he wasn't around.


	5. Siblings

**A/N: **Wow, its been a little while, huh? I am SO sorry, you guys! Between school, work and my personal life, I just haven't been very inspired to write but last night, I forced myself to plan out the next couple of chapters so all I have to do is write them and they should be posted soon. Again, I am so sorry! I hope I haven't lost anyone! More flashbacks here, yay! Keep reviewing, please?

* * *

**4 years ago, University of Southern California **

_Sophia was walking on campus towards her next class when she saw a large group of boys getting off a bus. She figured it had to be Notre Dame, considering her school's football team was playing them that afternoon. Her roommate and friends had asked her to watch the game with them but she refused, she knew who was on that team. _

_She stopped in her tracks when she saw Ryan getting off the bus. He looked good, better than he had looked two months ago but that was only because he had been injured and heart broken. _

_She took a deep breath and started walking over to him, knowing that if she didn't face him now, she probably never would. _

"_Hey stranger," she said, tapping him on the shoulder. The last time she had seen him was during the summer before she had left for USC. They had hung out a few times, __**as friends**__, but Ryan was always strangely optimistic about their friendship turning into more. Sophia refused to believe that though, she was still mourning the loss of her relationship with Jared. _

_He turned around and immediately smiled when he saw her, it felt like forever since he last saw her. _

"_Hey yourself," he nodded, staring at her. He pulled her into a hug and she hugged back. "It's been a little while, huh?"_

"_Yeah," she nodded. "Guess it takes our schools playing against each other for you to visit me." She shrugged. He laughed. _

"_Hey, the train works both ways!" He informed her. She laughed. "It's good to see you, Sophia." _

"_It's good to see you too, Ryan," she nodded. "And I know you have a few hours of practicing ahead of you before my team kicks your butt," she joked. He laughed. "But I was thinking that maybe after, if you're not too devastated by the loss, we can get coffee or something?"_

_He looked at her, surprised. Sure, they had hung out this summer but she had never initiated it like she was now. He knew there was something between them and he had been waiting for Sophia to realize it too for some time. He hoped that maybe she was realizing it now. _

"_Uh, yeah, sure," he nodded and looked at her. "I'd love to." _

"_Good luck tonight." She smiled and then walked off. _

"_Yeah," he nodded, suddenly not caring whether he won or lost this game. _

_

* * *

_

Andria woke up the next morning, so happy that it was finally Saturday. Veronica had given her the day off publicist duties, and she couldn't wait to spend the day with Ava. She turned and giggled when she saw that Ava was in the bed next to her.

"What are you doing in here, sweetie?" Andria laughed.

"Uncle Aidan is over and he took over my Wii!" Ava complained. "He won't stop playing Guitar Hero and he _sucks_ at it."

Andria laughed as she got out of bed. She grabbed a robe and threw it on as she and Ava headed into her room. She walked in on her older brother playing on his daughter's gaming system. She crossed her arms and leaned against the doorway.

"What's going on in here?" She asked. He glanced back at her for a moment before returning his focus to the game he was currently playing.

"Oh, you know," he said. "Just stopping by to visit my favorite niece," he said, reaching his hand out and messing up Ava's hair. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him before going to her mirror to fix it. Andria laughed, like mother like daughter.

"And play yourself in that soccer game," Andria pointed out. He paused the game and turned around to look at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm doing a photo shoot and interview for Vogue so I thought I'd stop by," he shrugged. Andria gave him a look. "And Mom said to check on you since you refuse to answer her calls."

"Ah," Andria nodded understandingly. "Well, you can tell Mother that Ava and I are perfectly fine and maybe if she wasn't such an overbearing mother, I would answer her calls."

"She's just worried about you," Aidan shrugged, as he and his sister headed into the kitchen.

"I'm fine," Andria said. "I've just been really stressed with this new job and everything, but I'm fine," she promised. He nodded. "So, when are you going to move back to New York so I can represent you?"

He laughed. "You know I'd love that but my life is in L.A."

"Speaking of your life," she said. "I heard you were dating that blond girl on 90210?" She asked.

"Well, you know," he shrugged. She laughed. "Nah, I'm still single."

"Oh yes, still mending the broken heart Jen Reed gave you." She nodded.

"Hey, I wouldn't talk," he said. She looked at him. "Are you going to Nick's wedding?"

"Touché," she said, rolling her eyes. He laughed.

* * *

Later that day in Minnesota, Sophia walked into her parents' house. She headed into the kitchen and stopped when she saw her older, half-sister, Gabrielle. Things hadn't been great between them since she and Ryan started dating and Sophia had tried everything to mend their broken relationship but Gabby wouldn't budge.

"Hey," Sophia finally spoke. Gabrielle turned around. "Where's Dad?"

"He and your mom went grocery shopping, they should be back soon," she said. Sophia nodded. "I, um, I heard about the injury…" Sophia looked at her. "How's he doing?"

"He's dealing," she shrugged.

_**4 years ago, Mendoza house **_

_It was finally Christmas break and Sophia had pulled Gabrielle into her old room to finally tell her that she and Ryan had been seeing each other. Things started off extremely slow but Sophia was falling hard and she knew she needed to tell her sister before she found out from anyone else. _

"_I can't say I'm surprised," Gabby shook her head after finding out the news._

"_Look, Gabby, I know you two have a past but I just… we've really fallen for each other," she explained. Gabby looked at her. "I wouldn't risk my relationship with you if it wasn't serious, you know that," she said.. Gabby nodded. "I just don't want you to be mad at me…" _

"_Sophia, I'm not mad at you," Gabby said. "Well, not for the reasons you think anyway," she said. Sophia looked at her curiously. "I just… what about Jared?"_

"_We broke up," Sophia shrugged. "He doesn't want to be with me anymore." _

"_Come on, that's not true and you know it." _

"_He said so himself," Sophia said. "You were there for the aftermath, remember?" Gabby nodded. "Anyway, I'm just trying to move on with my life and I would really appreciate some support from my sister." _

"_Soph, I love you and I will always support you but I really don't think you're making the right decision here," Sophia looked at her. "I mean, think of your past with guys… you dated Jared then you dated Andy, then you got back together with Jared, then you kissed Andy but you still went back to Jared," she said. "You always went back to Jared; don't you think that means something?" _

"_That I was clearly very confused on who I wanted to be with during my high school years?" Sophia offered. Gabby gave her a look. "Or that maybe Jared and I just aren't meant to be with each other and that we should both be moving on?" _

"_No," Gabby shook her head. "That maybe you should think about if this is what you really want," she said. "You know Jared will be really hurt when he finds out you're dating Ryan, so hurt that he may not be there for you to go back to this time." _

"_And I'm okay with that," Sophia nodded._

"_Are you sure?" Her sister asked. "Because I seem to remember you breaking down every time you and Jared weren't together." _

"_He was a huge part of my life, I'm allowed to be sad over losing him," Sophia said, defensively. She crossed her arms over her chest. "And since when did you become so interested in my personal life?"_

"_I'm your sister, Sophia, I'm just trying to look out for you." Gabby said. _

"_Really?" She asked. Gabby nodded. "And it has nothing to do with the fact that I'm dating your ex-boyfriend?"_

"_No, not at all," Gabby laughed. "I'm happily __**married, **__if you've forgotten," she aid. "Ryan and I dated almost four years ago, so yes, I'm sure." She said, angrily. "I can't believe you would think otherwise." She said, getting up and heading of the door. She stopped for a moment and turned around. "Good luck with Ryan." She said, and left._

"Well, that's good," Gabrielle nodded. "Anyways, I should probably go, I have to pick up Cam and Jake from school." She said, as she stood up.

"OK, kiss them for me," Sophia said and Gabby left. She sighed and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Well, that was awkward." She looked up and saw Andy walking into the kitchen. She smiled and ran over to him.

"Andrew Portman!" She said, excitedly as she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Why does it feel like I haven't seen you in ages?"

"Ah, it hasn't been that long," he shrugged. "How've you been?"

"Good," she nodded. "How about you?"

"Great," he said. "Just finished up law school."

"Ah, congratulations!" She smiled. "Will you be working in Minnesota?"

"Undecided," he shrugged.

"Aw come on, you have to stay!" She pleaded. "Or else I really won't ever see you!" He laughed.

"We'll see," he shrugged. ""So, what did I just overhear?"

"Just the usual conversation between my sister and I," she rolled her eyes. "She still hasn't forgiven me for being with Ryan."

"I'm sure she has," he nodded. "But you know Gabby, she'd never admit it."

"Right," she nodded, laughing. "So, what are you doing here anyways?"

"Oh, its family night," he said. She raised an eyebrow. "Gabby organized it so your parents can se the kids at least once a week, I haven't been in a while so I decided to stop by tonight." He explained. She nodded, awkwardly. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you weren't invited?"

"Nope," she shook her head. "Still think she's forgiven me?"

* * *

Later that night, Andria and Aidan were sitting on her balcony drinking wine.

"I'm sorry I'm not around a lot," Aidan said. She looked at him. "I know how hard it must be for you to raise Ava alone," he shook his head. "I wish I could help more."

"Aidan, don't be silly," she shook her head. "First of all, we're not alone, we, unfortunately, have Mom and Dad," she pointed out. He nodded. "And secondly, I would never ask you to help; you're living your dream! I'm not gonna take you away from that just because I screwed up when I was eighteen."

"Yeah but I'm her uncle, and your brother," he said. "I should be around more," he said. She shrugged. "Does it get hard? I mean, without a guy around?"

"Sometimes," she shrugged. "But it's not hard on me, it's hard on Ava," she explained. "She constantly wants to know why she doesn't have a daddy like all her other friends."

He sighed. "Do you ever think about contacting him?" He asked. She looked at him. "I mean, you can do that stuff now, I'm sure if you talked to the right person, you could find him…"

"No, absolutely not," Andria shook her head. "He left when things got hard, how can I expect him to take care of my daughter?"

"People change, Andria, he was a kid too, remember?" He said. She sighed.

"Whatever, I don't want to talk about him," she said, taking a huge sip of her wine.

"Well, what about Nick?" He asked. She looked at him. "I mean, he's getting married?"

"Yeah, that's what people in love do." She said. He gave her a look. "What do you want me to do? Stop the wedding and profess my love for him?" She asked. "It's not going to happen."

"I just want to see you happy, Andria," he said. "And the last time I saw you happy was when Nick was around three years ago."

"I don't want to talk about this," Andria groaned, closing her eyes.

"I know, but sometimes you have to talk about these things." He said. She looked at him.

"OK, fine, so have you talked to Jen lately?" She asked. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Fine, we won't talk about it." He said.

"You're so easy," she shook her head and they both laughed.


	6. Blast From the Past

**A/N:** Yay, it only took me 6 days to update this time! So sorry for the wait, you guys, but like I've said, I've been really busy! I'll try to update as much as possible as well as write out a few chapters in advance so it doesn't take as much time between updates... Hope I haven't lost any of you! Keep reviewing!

* * *

Jen walked into the offices of _Glam_ magazine, where she worked, and headed into her cubicle.

"Meeting!" The receptionist reminded her.

"Oh, right!" She nodded. "Thanks Hanna, you're a lifesaver!" She laughed, and walked into the large room where most meetings were held.

"Nice of you to join us, Jen," her boss, Marionne nodded. Jen held back an eye roll, Marionne was constantly on her back but she knew that she'd be lost without Jen so she usually let it slide. "So, our December issue is coming up and that's the most important one of the year…" Marionne said, walking around the room. "I've decided we're going to try something different this year, we're going to put a guy on the cover-"

"A guy?" Jen interrupted. Everyone looked at her. "Wouldn't that be a little… hypocritical? Since _Glam_ is a women's magazine all about female empowerment?"

"We want to test it out," Marionne said. "We'll have two different copies, our usual female it-girl of the month on one and a guy cover… with a male model or an up and coming actor."

"But why?" Jen asked.

"Sales haven't been extraordinary lately and we're becoming like all those other 'female empowerment' magazines out there… let's switch it up!" Marionne said, and the rest of the girls nodded. Jen was still skeptical. "If the male cover sells, we'll do it every December, if not, we'll pretend it never happened."

"That's taking a huge risk," Jen pointed out.

"I know, which will attract even more readers," she nodded. "Now, name me some prospects for the cover."

"Chace Crawford, so hot!" One of the girls said, the rest of them nodded in agreement. "Or we can get one of the vampire hotties from Twilight?"

"It's all been done before," Marionne shook her head. "We need someone new, _hot_, up and coming…" She trailed and looked at Jen. "Do you have anyone in mind, Jen?"

She looked at her boss, already knowing what she was thinking. "Uh, nope, I was gonna say the guy from Twilight too." She lied, praying she wouldn't bring him up.

"Didn't you date Aidan Banks? The soccer player who is now on 90210?" She asked.

"Yes but-"

"Don't you think he would be _perfect _for this?" She asked.

"Maybe, but-"

"We don't have time for 'maybe', Jen," Marionne said.

"OK, yeah, he would be perfect for this." Jen sighed.

"Wonderful," she nodded. "You'll set up the meeting with his agent and join us to discuss the photo shoot, got it?"

"I can hardly wait," she said, flashing a smile.

"Good." Marionne nodded and walked out. Everyone collected their things and started making their way out while Jen sunk in her chair, wondering how she was going to face Aidan… She had managed to avoid him for the past two years but there was no way she'd be able to get out of this or she'd lose her job. She sighed as she went back to her cubicle and searched through her contacts list for Aidan's agent's number.

* * *

That night, in Italy, Jared rolled over on his bed. He had just finished sleeping with his neighbor's wife, Carla for the third time that week. He couldn't stand to fight temptation any longer when she snuck onto his balcony in nothing but a towel a few weeks ago, they had been sleeping together ever since.

"You are sure you do not have a girlfriend?" She asked, in her heavy Italian accent, as she drew circles on his chest.

"Nope, I'm a single man," he laughed, pulling her closer.

"What about that young girl who is always around?" She asked. He looked at her.

"Oh, yeah," he nodded, feeling uncomfortable talking about Isabella when he was in bed with another woman. "She's just a very good friend."

Carla smiled. "And I am what?" She asked, climbing on top of him. "Am I a good friend?"

He smirked. "Oh, I think you're more than just a friend," he said, rolling her onto her back.

* * *

Sophia and Ryan were eating supper in the living room that night, as Ryan's team was playing against one of their biggest rivals.

"Do you miss it?" She asked, putting her plate down and curling up next to him.

"Yeah, of course," he nodded. "But I can't say I haven't loved spending more time with you though."

She smiled but then became serious. "Ryan, what are we gonna do when you go back?" She asked. He sighed. "I mean, it was different back then, we were in college but now… I have a life here."

"I know," he nodded. "And I know how much you love your job, but football, it's all I have." He said. She looked at him curiously. "The only other thing I could possible do in life is be a waiter at my dad's diner."

"Don't say that," she said. "We both know that's not true."

"No, it is, Soph," he said. "I didn't get into Notre Dame because of my grades." He shook his head. "Anyways, what I was trying to say is that I would never ask you to give everything up and move back to Michigan but if they want me back… I'm going."

"Yeah, I know," she nodded, looking away.

"Is that OK with you?" He asked.

"No, of course it is," she laughed. "I know how much you love football."

"Almost as much as I love you," he said. She smiled as he caressed her cheek and kissed her. "I'm really happy you're here with me," he said. "I know I haven't been the easiest person to get along with lately..." She kissed him. "I couldn't have made it through these past few months without you."

She smiled and kissed him again. "Movie?"

"Fine, but we are _not _watching The Notebook again." He shook his head. She gave him a look. "What? The last time you said you would tell all the guys on the team that I cried, which I _didn't_, by the way, I had something in my eye." He rolled his eyes. She laughed. "Anyways, I can't let you have something like that on me!"

She thought for a moment and looked at him, smirking. "If you watch it I'll wear that sexy nurse costume and 'take care' of you," she winked, walking over to him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Can you put it on before the movie?" He asked.

"No, you goof!" She giggled, grabbing the disk and putting it in the DVD player.

* * *

A couple of days later, Jen was sitting in Marionne's office along with Aidan and his agent. Things were going well; they loved the idea of having a guy on the cover, but Aidan would not take his eyes off Jen and it was starting to get hard to avoid his gaze in the tiny room.

The meeting ended and Jen tried to hurry out before Aidan could talk to her but it was too late, he was already standing in front of her. She looked up at him. He smiled.

"Hey," he said. She nodded. "Pretty wild that we're gonna be working together for a little while, huh?"

"Yeah, definitely wild," she held back an eye roll, wondering where his new vocabulary came from.

"So, how've you been?" He asked. She looked at him and then through the glass doors of Marionne's office, all of her coworkers were staring at her. She sighed and turned back to Aidan.

"Great," she nodded. "Listen, I really need to get back-"

"Listen, I'm going out to this new club tonight," he interrupted. She glared at him. "You should stop by; it'd be great to hang out with you again."

"Ugh, who _are _you?" She muttered. She hated that he was pretending they didn't have a complicated past and had a messy break up two years ago. He stared at her confused. "I can't, I already have plans, sorry."

"Oh, right," he nodded, lowering his eyes, acting as if he had never been rejected before. "Well, I guess I'll see you at the photo shoot?"

"I guess so." She nodded.

"Great, well, it was great to see you." He said.

"You too Aidan," she said, waiting for him to leave.

"Right, we'll I'll see you." He said. She nodded and he finally left. She groaned and threw her head back, cursing Marionne for having this stupid idea.


	7. Jesse

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter! We are finally starting to get into the swing of things so that should make it easier for me to write more. I have so many things to write about for these characters but, for some reason, its been hard trying to get it out. I finally know where I'm going with pretty much everyone so I should be able to update more frequently. I hope you like it, keep reviewing!

After high school, Melanie Reed and Jeremy Connors both went to Brown, to study medicine. They had gotten married a year before but until they both graduated, they would be living in Providence. They tried to go back home to Minnesota at least once every few months to visit their family and friends.

"So, apparently you're too busy to call me anymore!" Her best friend, Nora Conway, said to her over the phone.

"I'm sorry!" Melanie said. "I've just been so stressed with finishing school and everything."

"It's okay," Nora laughed. "So, how's everything? How's Jeremy?"

"He's good, he's writing a big research paper so he can't really talk," she shook her head. "How are you? And how's my little goddaughter Emma?"

"Good…" Nora trailed. The truth was that she was miserable; she just didn't know how to say it without sounding like a horrible person. "Good," Nora laughed. "And she's not so little anymore!"

"I know, I still can't believe she's in second grade already," Melanie sighed. "It feels like she was just born yesterday."

"Yeah, I can't believe it either," Nora shook her head.

"Well, have you guys ever thought of giving Emma a little brother or sister?" She asked.

"Um, I'd love that," she nodded. "But I think Ethan would like to be married first."

"Yeah, what's up with that, Nor?" She asked, sitting on her couch. "You guys have been engaged for like… ever."

"I just, I want to make sure that this is right," she said. Melanie raised an eyebrow. "I love Ethan so much but I don't want to rush things… my parents rushed into their relationship and they divorced, I don't want that to happen to us."

"OK, your dad was also gay," Melanie pointed out.

"I know," Nora rolled her eyes. "I just, I want to make sure that we work, you know? I don't want to get married too quickly and then end up divorcing… I don't want Emma or any of my future children to have to go through that."

"Well, if you're not sure that you and Ethan are working after five years then something is wrong, don't you think?" She asked. Nora was quiet. "Does this have anything to do with Jesse?"

"Mel…"

"Nora, I love you and I know when you're not happy," she said. "I also know how much you love your daughter and you would never want to hurt her but that can't be your only reason for staying with Ethan."

"It's not, okay? I love Ethan," Nora said. "I really do, I just… I don't know if I'm in love with him anymore." She shook her head. "Ethan and I are just not working anymore, and I don't know what to do to fix it, but I do know that it has nothing to do with a guy that I dated in high school over five years ago."

"OK," Melanie nodded. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, therapy maybe?" She shrugged. "I'll try anything at this point." She said. "I'm not going to give it a time limit or anything but if I see that it's not working then I have to do what's right for me and my daughter."

Melanie nodded. "Well if you ever need to talk, I'm just a phone call away."

"I know," Nora smiled. "So, anyways… you said you had some good news?"

"Yeah," Melanie smiled. "Well… I'm pregnant," she said. Nora's eyes widened. "Well, I think I am! I haven't taken a test or anything but I'm late and I'm never late so…" she smiled. "We wanted to wait until after graduation but it just happened and it feels right, you know?"

"Oh my God, this is so exciting!" Nora squealed. "Does Jeremy know?"

"Not yet, I'm going to wait until after he finishes this paper," she laughed. "But I couldn't hold it in anymore, I had to tell somebody!"

"Well, I'm happy that somebody was me!" Nora smiled. "Aw, I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Thank-you," She smiled. "I'm just so happy that after everything we've been through… Jeremy and I, _you _and I… we can still be here for each other."

"Well, of course!" Nora said. "So, I get to be godmother, right? Because, I know you and Jen are close again and everything but she's already gonna be an aunt and-"

"Yes, you're the godmother," Melanie interrupted, laughing.

"Yay!" Nora giggled.

* * *

Back in Los Angeles, Jen and Liam were at a restaurant together while she was on her lunch break. They were still in the 'getting-to-know-each-other' stage but Jen was starting to have real feelings for him.

"So, what's been going on at work?" He asked. She looked at him. "Anything new?"

"Oh, yeah…" She trailed. "Nothing to exciting, just Marionne wants to try something different by putting a guy on the cover," she rolled her eyes.

"Really?" He asked. She nodded. "That's… different."

"I know," she rolled her eyes again. She really hated the idea.

"So, who's the guy?" He asked. She looked at him.

"Oh, um… Aidan Banks." She said, quickly.

"Aidan Banks," he repeated and raised an eyebrow. "As in the one that you dated?" He asked. She nodded. "You're interviewing him?"

"No, I haven't quite gotten there yet," she shook her head. "But I _have _to be there, according to Marionne."

"Huh," He nodded, leaning back.

"Are you OK with that?" She asked nervously.

"Well, yeah, I guess so," he nodded. "I just don't understand why you have to be there."

"It's for 'training'," she shrugged. He looked at her. "I want to be a writer, I want to be the one giving the interviews and to do that, I have to sit in on all the interviews and like, take notes and stuff," she explained. He nodded. "It's not a big deal anyway, I mean, Aidan and I broke up two years ago… this is strictly professional."

"No, I know." He nodded.

"Good," she smiled. "So, I was thinking," she said, rubbing her leg against his under the table. "Lisa's out of town visiting her parents and I have the apartment to myself," she said, smiling mischievously. He looked at her. "Maybe you could spend the weekend?"

"I'd love that." He said. She smiled and they kissed.

* * *

Later that day, Nora drove into the parking lot of Emma's school to pick her up. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Ethan's car was also parked. She got out of hers and walked over to him. He rolled down the window.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "It's my day to pick her up."

"I told you this morning that I would pick her up for you so we can go visit Jade," he said. She raised an eyebrow, knowing that she would have remembered if he did. She didn't want to start a fight in the parking lot so she agreed with him.

"Oh, right, I must have misheard you then," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "And do you really think that's a good idea?" She asked. Jade's cancer had come back again about a year ago and she was still going through treatments. "I know you love your sister and so does Emma but Jade is going through chemo, do you really think that's something a seven year old should see?"

"Jade could be dying, Nora," Ethan said, morbidly. "If she wants to see her niece then I'm going to make that happen for her."

"She's not going to die Ethan," Nora shook her head. "She's doing a lot better now." She said. "I just don't think that's something Emma should see too often, that stuff scares her."

"She seemed fine last time we went," he shrugged.

"She _seemed _fine but she wasn't, she came crying to me asking why her aunt's hair was falling off."

"Are you trying to tell me I don't know my own daughter?" He asked.

She closed her eyes. "No, Ethan-"

"I'm getting really sick of you trying to tell me how to be a parent, Nora," he interrupted. "I've been doing this for seven years too, you know?"

"That's not what I'm trying to do Ethan, I just…" She stopped when she spotted Emma walking out of the school. "You know what? It's fine, take her, I have some papers to correct anyways." Nora was a substitute teacher at Blake Academy and the teacher she had taken over for was pregnant so it was likely that Nora would have this job for the rest of the year and maybe even the next one. "I'll see you tonight." She said and got in her car.

* * *

That night, Nora lay in her bed, alone, unable to sleep. Ethan hadn't even spoken to her when he and Emma returned home from the hospital, he had barely looked at her, he went straight to the couch and fallen asleep there.

Nora sighed and picked up her cell phone from her bedside table. She looked at it for a moment and then dialed his number.

"Hey," she said, happy that he had answered. "I know it's late but I just wanted to say that I'm sorry we haven't talked lately," she sighed. "I've just been so stressed and I just, I haven't been trying as hard to really make this work and I'm sorry for that, OK?" She said. "I love you and I'm going to do everything I can to make this work… I love you too Jesse, goodnight."

* * *

**A/N:** Weren't expecting that, were you? ;)


	8. Uncomfortable

**A/N:** Gah, I know, I know... it's been FOREVER! I'm really sorry about that, I've had the craziest semester and I just really haven't had time to sit and write/be inspired for this fic but school is finally over and hopefully, I'll have more time to update my fics while trying to maintain a life! I hope there are still some of you reading, I promise things will start to develop in the next few chapters, which will be updated ASAP, I promise! Please review... if there is still anybody reading this!

* * *

A few days later, Jen sat uncomfortably across from Aidan as she watched one of her co-workers, Tracy, interview him. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was trying hard not to glare as she listened to Aidan go on about how he stopped playing soccer and transferred into the world of modeling and acting. It still confused and angered Jen how he so easily gave up something he had worked his whole life for to become a sellout.

"And what about your past relationships?" Tracy asked. Jen's head shot up and she looked at Aidan, mentally begging him not to bring their past up, partly because she didn't want every _Glam _reader to know about her personal life and she didn't want to rehash what happened between them in front of her co-workers.

"Well, I've only ever been in one serious relationship," Aidan spoke, staring at Jen. She slouched in her chair, trying not to make eye contact with him. "We met in high school and things were rocky for a long time, she definitely didn't make things easy for me," he half-smiled. Jen looked back at him. "But I loved her, and I don't think I'll ever love anyone as much as I did her." Jen swallowed and lost her frown. She sat up and looked at him seriously. "But uh, thankfully I'm single now so I can do whatever I want." He winked to Tracy.

Jen rolled her eyes and started collecting her things. Tracy and Aidan looked at her, confused, as she walked out of the conference room.

"Where are you going?" Her boss, Marionne asked, as she watched her leave.

"I don't know why you wanted me to participate in that interview but I just, I can't do it!" Jen said, and quickly ran out of the building, not even caring if she probably just lost her job.

* * *

That evening in New York, Andria was enjoying dinner with Will, the businessman she had slept with a few weeks ago.

They had run into each other outside of her building and he asked her out. She'd been feeling particularly lonely that day, as she had just received Nick and Abby's wedding invitation in the mail, so she said yes. Now that she was sitting here with him though, she almost regretted it. Will was a seemingly nice guy but she was not looking for anything serious right now.

He was babbling on about one of the hotels that he owned when Andria stopped him, "Why do you like me?" She asked. He looked at her, completely confused. She laughed. "I mean, I've been nothing short of a bitch to you and I haven't even shown a slight interest in your hotel business talk so… Why are you interested?"

"Are you not used to having guys show an interest in you?" He challenged. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well, of course I am!" She smirked. "But you already got the sex so I can't seem to figure out why you came back for more."

He laughed. "I like you, Andria," he confessed. "I think you're gorgeous, and smart and funny and I like your bitchy side, I think it's pretty sexy."

She nodded, smiling. "Would you like me all that much if I told you I had a kid?" She said. He looked at her, surprised. "Yeah, what if I told you I got knocked up in high school by some asshole who left me and I've been dealing with the consequences ever since."

"I'd say that's very brave of you." He nodded.

"Oh, come on," she crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't tell me that doesn't send you running for the hills!"

"Well," he leaned forward. "What if I told you it didn't because… I also have a kid." He said. Her eyes widened. He pulled out his wallet and showed her a picture of a young boy. "Claire and I had him five years ago," he explained. Andria looked at him. "And we've been divorced for about two."

"He's cute," she nodded, taking the picture into her hands. "Same age as Ava."

"Maybe they can get together for a play date," he suggested. She looked at him, cautiously. "Look, I know that you've been hurt in the past and starting a new relationship can be scary, especially with a child in the mix, trust me, I get it," he nodded. She mentally begged him to shut up, this was not what she wanted from him. "But I like you and I think we'd be good together."

She shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "That's a little forward, don't you think?"

"Wasn't it you who told me there's no better way to be?" He asked. She looked at him. He reached across the table and took her hand. For the first time in a long time, Andria was speechless. "I can't promise that I won't hurt you or that this will work out perfectly, I don't know what the future holds but I can promise to respect you and take things slow because I know that's what you need."

She swallowed and pulled her hand away. "I'm just… I'm gonna need some time," she said. "To think about this," he nodded, understandingly. "And I should probably go now." She said, getting up and walking out of the restaurant.

Truthfully, she didn't know what she was going to do. No guy in the last five years had been that adamant about being with her, besides Vince but he ended up breaking her heart. The weirdest part was, Will reminded her of Vince so much, not only because of his charm or persistence but little quirks as well. They had the same smile, and the same little dimple on their right cheek.

She didn't know what she was going to do about Will yet but what she did know that she didn't want to be constantly be reminded of Vince, even if she saw his face in Ava's everyday.

* * *

Jen finally made it home. She had received at least ten calls from Marionne and other co-workers in the half-hour it took her to walk home but she didn't care to answer. She didn't want to be called back to work because she didn't want to deal with Aidan. She knew it was unprofessional of her but at this point, she didn't care.

"Hey, you look sad," Lisa said from the couch, as she walked in. "What's wrong?"

"Big interview with Aidan today," she said. Lisa nodded understandingly. "He's just being an asshole, as usual." She rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. Jen shook her head.

"I'd rather not. Do you want to order some pizza or something?" She asked.

"Sure," Lisa nodded.

As soon as Jen went to grab the phone, there was a knock at the door. She frowned and went to answer it. She became furious when she saw Aidan standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "Did you follow me?"

"What? No!" Aidan said. "Tracy gave me your address so I took a cab over here," he explained. She frowned. "Why did you just leave?"

"You crossed a line talking about our relationship like that, Aidan," she said. "We're over and saying things like that just-"

"I was just being honest," he interrupted. She looked at him. "She asked me a question and I answered it honestly, I don't know why it bugged you so much," he said. "Unless you still have feelings for me," he suggested. Her eyes widened. "Just admit it, Jen, because I think we both know you do."

"Actually," she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm in a relationship, and it's very serious." She said, angrily, a little surprised at the hurt expression on Aidan's face. "So, you can take your little assumption and leave me alone, okay?"

"If that's what you really you want," he said .She nodded. "Fine," he swallowed, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Fine." He walked away and Jen sighed, closing the door.

"Are you sure you want pizza or should we just have some wine?" Lisa after, walking over to her.

"It's time like these where I wish I could crack open a bottle of Tequila and drink it all to myself," Jen grumbled. Lisa laughed and they decided on some food.


	9. Lost

**A/N:** Gosh, I am really sorry for being horrible and not posting in months. I've been so busy and had literally NO inspiration for writing period. I've recently gotten back into it, writing short fics and oneshots here and there but haven't posted anything so here's my first post in MONTHS. I will try my hardest to keep up with this story and hope there are still some of you out there reading this! I still have so much planned for these kids, so I'd be so happy if there were still some of you interested in their stories. Again, I'm so sorry for not posting in ages but here goes nothing...

* * *

The next day, Melanie and Jeremy were just waking up in their apartment in Providence. Their room was filled with boxes full of their stuff, they were in the process of moving out. Even though they had been married for two years, they hadn't planned on having a baby until after graduating from Brown. Now that Melanie was pregnant though they thought a house would suit them better, so they decided to buy a house in the suburbs. They were excited about this next chapter in their lives, even though it came a little sooner than they had expected.

"Morning babe," he said, with a smile as she woke up.

"Were you watching me sleep again?" She asked, rubbing her still tired eyes.

"Maybe," he shrugged. She laughed. "How are you feeling this morning?" He asked, moving his hands towards her stomach and pulling her close.

"We're doing just fine," she said, with a smile. "Listen, I was thinking," she said. He looked at her. "I know it's early but I feel like with school and the move we won't have a lot of time to do this so, what color would you want to paint the nursery?"

"Well, I mean, that depends…" he trailed. "On if we're having a boy or girl."

"Would you want to find out?" She asked, moving herself closer to him. She rested her hand on his bare chest and her head on his shoulder.

"I don't think we can handle any more surprises right now," he said. She smiled. "So, yeah, I would."

"Me too," she whispered and pecked him. "I can't believe we're having a baby!" She gushed, as she climbed out of bed. She walked into the bathroom and Jeremy lay back down on the bed, trying to catch a few extra minutes of sleep before taking on the day.

A few moments later, Melanie walked back into their bedroom, her face pale as a ghost. She was sobbing and when Jeremy looked down, he saw that her hands were covered in blood. He had enough experience to know what this meant.

"Oh my God, Mel…" He said, barely above a whisper and he shot up from the bed.

"Jeremy," she whimpered, as she fell to the floor. He ran over to her and held her just for a few moments before taking her to the hospital.

* * *

Jen sat at her cubicle staring at her phone. Liam was texting her about their plans for tonight and being extra sweet. She smiled as she responded but quickly shoved her phone in one of the drawers of her desk when she saw Marionne walking towards her.

"Hope that boyfriend of yours isn't distracting you, Reed," she said. Jen looked up and frowned at her. "I wanted to apologize by the way," she said, resting her head on her palm. Jen raised an eyebrow. Marionne was no Meryl Streep from The Devil Meets Prada but she certainly wasn't one to apologize.

"Go on…" Jen said, warily.

"I forced you to work with your ex-boyfriend," she shook her head. "I didn't know how much it would hurt you," she said, as she stepped into the cubicle. "It's just… I remember how you were with him. I didn't see much of your relationship but I did see how happy you were," Jen shifted uncomfortably. She hated talking about Aidan, especially with her boss. "I haven't seen that girl in two years."

"He's different now," Jen sighed, reassuring herself it was okay to talk about it. "He's not the same Aidan I fell in love with."

"I realize that now," Marionne nodded. "I just thought I could play matchmaker and get that same girl I had in this office two years ago."

"I'm not her anymore Mar," Jen told her. "It's sweet of you but I am happy, OK?"

"Message received." Marionne nodded. "It won't happen again," she stood up and straightened herself. "And if you ever use the word 'sweet' to describe me again, I'll have you fired and back to Minnesota in a heartbeat, you got that Reed?"

Jen laughed. "There's the ruthless, bitchy Marionne I know and love."

"Much better," her boss nodded, and quickly left the cubicle.

Jen shook her head and turned to the computer. She had just received an e-mail of the full interview with Aidan from Tracy to edit before Marionne got the final copy for approval. She groaned, not wanting to read it but knew she had to.

She took a large sip of her coffee and began reading.

* * *

Nora zipped up Emma's jacket in the entrance of their home as they prepared to leave for school.

"Are you excited for your field trip today, Em?" She asked, helping her with her rain boots. Emma's grade was taking a field trip to the Biology center and Nora was asked to be one of the chaperons.

"Yeah!" Emma said, excitedly. "I can't wait to dissect an eyeball!"

Nora raised an eyebrow at her daughter. "Dissecting an eyeball, huh? And who said you would be doing that?"

"Cameron," Emma shrugged. "He said that his class got to go last year and they dissected all kinds of stuff! Like, cow hearts and eyeballs… and frogs too!"

Nora laughed, Cameron Vanderbilt was known for making up stories to get a rise out of her daughter. "Well, I don't know about cow hearts, sweetheart but we'll see when we get there, okay?" Emma nodded.

"What time will you guys be coming home?" Nora looked up and saw Ethan standing in the doorway.

"Shouldn't be later than five," Nora said, feeling the tension between them. She really hated this. "Will you be home by then?"

Ethan nodded. "I'll make dinner, chicken nuggets? What do you say, Em?"

"Yes, please!" She nodded, excitedly.

"You don't have to do that," Nora said. "I can just pick up something on the way home."

"It's chicken nuggets, Nor," he said. She looked at him. "We haven't had a family dinner in a while."

"Right," she nodded. "OK, thanks." She forced herself to smile. "Alright Em, you ready to go?" Emma nodded. "Say bye to Daddy."

Emma hugged her father and he kissed her cheek.

"You be a good girl today, OK?" Ethan said. She nodded. He kissed her forehead. "Love you bug."

"Love you too bugger," Emma giggled. Ethan laughed and watched them go.

* * *

A few hours later, Melanie woke up in the hospital and looked around. Jeremy quickly stood up and walked over to her.

"Mel," he said softly, taking her hand in his. "How do you feel?" He asked. She stared at him, blankly. "Do you remember what happened?" She nodded. "The baby, she…"

"I'm studying to be a nurse, Jeremy, I know what happened," she said, coldly.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, running his fingers through her hair. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. She made herself stop crying and then looked up at him, angrily.

"I'm sure you are," she pulled away from him. He stared at her. "This is all your fault!"

"What?" He backed away, dumbfounded by her words.

"If you hadn't been a stupid, horny teenager and forced me to get an abortion, then none of this would be happening right now!" She shouted.

He stared at her in awe. "What? Mel, do you know how unreasonable you sound right now?"

She swallowed. "All that I know if that my baby is gone, again. And it's because of you."

"You know what? I think you need some time. I'm going home to shower, I'll come back later." He said, heading for the door.

"Don't bother," she spat. He shook his head and left.

Melanie sat in the bed and looked around, trying to understand everything that had just happened. She grabbed a pillow and held it close to herself, finally allowing herself to cry.


	10. Questions

**A/N:** I know I said in the last chapter that I would update more frequently but things came up! I had midterms last week so now that those are over, I'll have more time to write. I hope there still are some of you reading this, I have so many plans for these characters and I want to continue to write! I probably will, even if I get no reviews but it would be nice to have some feedback...Anyway, I hope you're all have a great week, here's the next chapter!

* * *

While at the field trip, Nora was talking to one of the other teachers and her cell phone started ringing. She looked at the caller I.D and seeing it was Jeremy, she became worried.

"I'll be right back, Justine," she said, reaching in her purse and walking towards the entrance. She picked up the phone. "Jeremy?"

"Yeah, Nora," he said, sounding tired.

"What's going on?"

"It's Mel… the baby, she…" he didn't need to finish his sentence for her to understand. She covered her mouth with her hand as she gasped in shock, and felt her eyes weld up with tears.

"Oh, Jeremy," she sighed sadly. "I am so sorry."

"She blames me," he said. Her eyes widened. "She said it was my fault because I forced her to make the decision to have an abortion in high school."

"Jeremy," she shook her head. "It's not your fault and you know that. This is just what she does," she sighed. "She blames everyone for something we have no control over."

"Yeah," he nodded. "And this was OK in high school but we're adults now and we're married and… I just don't know what to do anymore. I can't keep letting her blame everything on me as a reaction and have her apologize later. I can't take it anymore."

"I know," Nora said, not knowing what else to say. "You should tell her this, I'm sure she'll understand."

"I hope so," he said, sounding doubtful. "Anyway, I know you're probably busy but I just wanted to let you know…"

"Thanks Jeremy, if there's anything I can do… please let me know."

"I will," he said. "Say hi to Emma for me, will ya?" He asked. Nora felt a pain in her chest.

"I will," she whispered. He hung up. She searched through the crowd of kids and spotted Emma. She swallowed and scrolled through the contacts on her phone. She began dialing another number and pressed the phone to her ear. "Hi, I know you're working but I really need you right now."

* * *

Andria woke up that morning, smiling as she felt the warmth of the body next to hers. She scooted closer towards him and wrapped her arms around his torso. This movement woke him up. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he saw she was staring at him.

"Mm, good morning beautiful," he wrapped his arm around her tiny frame and pulled her even closer.

"Morning handsome," she smiled back. "Last night was amazing, Vince," she said, her hand caressing his cheek. "I'm so happy we're trying this again."

"Me too," he nodded. Before they could lean in and kiss, the bedroom door swung open and in came Ava.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She shouted, jumping onto the bed.

"Yes, baby?" Vince said, sitting up as the five-year-old climbed into his arms.

"Look what the tooth fairy gave me for losing my front tooth!" She said, excitedly as she showed them the five-dollar bill in her hands.

"Wow, aren't you lucky?" Andria said, sounding impressed.

"When will I lose another tooth?" Ava asked, eagerly.

"Whenever you're ready," Vince said. "Don't try to force it though, OK? Because the tooth fairy might think you're cheating…"

"No way!" Ava gasped. "I would never!"

"Good," he nodded. Andria watched them in awe. "Now, go brush your teeth. Mommy and Daddy will just be a minute."

"OK!" Ava said, quickly rushing out.

He turned back to the mother of his child and smiled.

"You're such a good dad," she whispered.

"Ah, Ava makes it easy," he shrugged.

"No," she shook her head. "I'm serious, you're great. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that."

He smiled. "Well, that's in the past now," he said. She nodded. He leaned forward and they kissed.

Suddenly, Andria jolted up from her sleeping position and cringed when she heard the sound of her alarm clock ringing. _It__was__just__a__stupid__dream_, she thought. One that she had been having frequently in the past few weeks…

"Morning beautiful," she heard the person next to her say. She turned towards him and saw that it was Will. They had been seeing each other for a few weeks now but Andria was starting to get bored of him and she definitely wasn't ready for a committed relationship which he seemed to be continuously pushing for. She stared at him strangely for a few minutes, still reeling from her dream. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she shook her head as she looked away. "You just… remind me of someone," she said. He raised an eyebrow curiously. "An ex-boyfriend."

"Ah," he nodded, pulling her close. "Would this ex-boyfriend be Ava's father?" He asked. She stared at him. He hadn't officially met Ava yet, though he had seen her on occasion when he tried to sneak out and Andria wanted to keep it that way. He hadn't even asked about her or who her father was until now, and this threw her for a complete loop.

She pulled away and rolled over to the other side.

"Come on," he urged. "Tell me."

"Yes," she groaned, returning his gaze. "You look like him, that's all."

"Who is he? Do you and Ava still see him?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter!"

"What's with the secrecy?" He asked. She looked at him. "Why don't you ever want to talk about him?"

"None of your business," she crossed her arms over her chest in defense. "He's in the past, he's not part of mine or Ava's life so he's not important."

"Andria…"

"I seriously don't want to do this with you," she said, giving him a warning glare.

"OK, I'm sorry," he finally gave up. "We won't talk about it," she nodded. "But I think it's something you need to address," she looked at him. "For Ava's sake and for your own."

"Ugh," she rolled her eyes as she threw her head back.

"I'm gonna go," he said, sliding out of the bed. She looked at him. "But I'll call you, OK?"

She nodded. He pecked her lips before dressing himself and leaving. Andria sighed and sat up, wondering how she was going to break up with Will.

* * *

"Finally!" Gabrielle said, barely above a whisper as she slowly crept out of her two-year-old son, Jake's room. She had finally got him to fall asleep after what felt like an entire afternoon of trying. She didn't even know what time it was but she was thankful her other son, Cameron, was going to his friend's house after school so she didn't have to worry about picking him up.

Most women in her position would have hired a nanny or someone to help but not Gabby. Being a stay-at-home mom was stressful on her sometimes and with their third one on the way, she knew it was going to be a tough few years but she wanted to do it on her own. Just like her mother had. She had always admired how easy her mother made it seem to raise three kids, especially considering she had Gabrielle at sixteen. Tyler had offered countless times to hire help but Gabby refused and he knew better to push her. She wasn't naïve though, she knew that with a third child it was going to be difficult and she wasn't necessarily opposed to a nanny, she just wanted to know that she could do it on her own.

She heard the front door opened and headed down the stairs to greet her husband.

"Hey gorgeous," he said, with a smile that still made Gabby weak in the knees.

"Hey," she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. He could feel the baby bump in between them and smiled as she kissed him.

"How are my girls doing?" He asked, kneeling down and kissing the bump. They had just recently found out they were having a girl and both of them were ecstatic about it.

"Good," she smiled, as they headed into the kitchen. "Try to keep it down though, I finally just got Jake down," she shook her head. "I swear, that boy has got way too much energy!"

He laughed. "And Cameron's at Jamie's house?" He asked. She nodded. "Hm, so it's just me and you for a little while?"

She smiled. "Looks like it." She nodded.

He walked over to her and kissed her again. "I miss this."

"Me too," she said, pulling him close. "I've been thinking… maybe we _should_hire some help," she said. His face lit up. "Because I miss you and I love our kids but we never have time to ourselves… and with our little girl coming soon, I just feel like we'll never see each other."

"You're preaching to the choir," he said. She laughed. "I think it's a great idea, I'll call Bill and have him arrange some interviews."

She nodded, "OK but for now, you're staying right here," she said as she kissed him. "So, speaking of our third baby… Sarah's been pushing me to start planning the shower soon," she sighed. "I just don't know when I'll have time or energy to do it."

"Well, you know who would probably be a lot of help?" He asked. She looked at him, already knowing what he was about to say. "Sophia, you know, considering she's an event planner and all."

"Sophia plans _weddings,_it's different," Gabby shrugged.

"Are you really going to keep shutting her out, Gabby?" He asked. "She's your sister…"

"I know…" Gabrielle trailed lowering her eyes.

"And I thought considering we've been married for six years, you'd be over the fact that she's dating your ex-boyfriend by now." He said.

She gave him a look. "You know it has nothing to do with that," she said. "It's just… she hurt a lot of people, especially Jared when she made that decision and I don't know why it's taking me so long to get over it but… it is."

"Jared seems pretty OK with it," Tyler shrugged. "So why aren't you?"

"I don't know," she shook her head. "I love my sister, I do but I just feel she makes really selfish decisions sometimes and after all the back and forth she did between my brothers and all the hurt she caused them… I just can't make excuses for her anymore."

"So don't," he said. "But don't judge her on something she did when she was a teenager." She looked at him. "She's not like that anymore; look she and Ryan have been together for a long time with no back and forth between Jared or Andy… You have to give her credit for that."

"I guess you're right," she said, hugging him. "I'll talk to her."

"That's my girl," he smiled, and kissed her forehead.


	11. Old Friends

**A/N:** Another update! I'm starting to get back into this story again and I have so many plans for these characters so I really hope there's at least one person reading. If you are, please leave a review! Next update coming soon...I hope!

* * *

Andy was setting up his office at the law firm he was currently working at. It was a new practice, Andy being the most recent member, and most people were just sinking their feet in.

He set down a picture frame with a photo of him and Julie before she passed and one of him, Gabrielle, Sophia, Jared and baby Cameron when he was born. A photo slipped out of the back of the frame and Andy picked up, sighing when he saw who was in the picture. It was him and Alex sitting on the hood of his car during their trip to Chicago.

"Girlfriend?"

He looked up and saw Sarah, his secretary walking in.

He looked down at the picture then back up at Sarah. "No… well, she used to be," he shook his head. "I don't know how this picture got in here," he said, putting it back in the box.

"The past has a funny way of creeping up on you sometimes," she said. He looked at her curiously. She giggled. "There's a Sophia here for you. Said she was an old friend."

He smiled when he saw her walk in.

"Thanks Serena," he nodded and the girl quickly walked out.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he hugged her.

"One of my couples are getting married here so I was just scouting some locations and I thought I'd stop by, come see the new place," she said. "It looks great Andy, I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks," he smiled.

Sophia began looking around and picked up the picture frame. "Aw, this was the day Cam was born!"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Things can change in five years, huh?"

She nodded. "I was dating Jared, you hated me and Gabby actually spoke to me!"

He laughed. "And I was dating Alex…"

"Speaking of," she said, reaching into the box and taking the photo Andy had been staring at just a few minutes before. "Taking a trip down memory lane?"

"Like I said," he looked at her. "I really don't know how that got in here."

"Andy," she sighed. "Do you still have feelings for her?"

"Oh Sophia," he laughed. "You know, not every relationship ends super dramatically and tragically, you know?" He said. "Sure, Alex and I had a bad break-up but it was five years ago, I'm over it and I'm sure she is too." She nodded. "So what's this about Gabby hating you? I thought it was getting better."

Nope," she sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do, Andy."

"Have you ever tried talking to her?" He suggested.

"Plenty of times," she said. "She just won't budge."

"Well, I'm sure she'll come around eventually."

"I hope." She nodded.

* * *

Jeremy walked into he and Melanie's apartment after work. He could hear her crying from the living room and sighed. They hadn't spoken much since she'd come home from the hospital a few days ago and he was starting to get tired of seeing her like this.

He walked into the bedroom and saw her curled up in a ball on the bed, crying. She turned around when she heard the door open and they looked at each other for a few seconds before Melanie ran and jumped into his arms.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. He squeezed her. "I know I've been horrible I just-"

"No, stop," he said, pulling her away. She looked at him. "You have every right to be sad, and to be angry."

"You do too," she nodded. "Especially at me."

"I'm not," he shook his head. "This isn't your fault, it's no one's… it just happens." She nodded. "We can keep trying if that's what you want."

"It's what I want," she smiled. "But not right away, OK?"

He nodded and hugged her again. "I just want to make you feel better. What can I do?"

"You're already doing it," she smiled for the first time in days, and then kissed him softly.

* * *

Sophia sat in the lobby of one of the hotels she was checking out for the wedding she was currently planning. She was putting together a few pictures and cut outs from different venues, center pieces and other things that went with the Copacabana them her couple wanted. Her cell phone rang and as she reached over to grab it, she saw that it was Ryan.

"Hey babe!" She said, excitedly. As much as she loved her job, she hated being apart from him. It hadn't been has hard lately since he wasn't traveling because of his injury but usually, they spent less and less time together.

"Hey Soph," he said. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," she smiled. "But I'm having so much fun and I saw Andy today at his new firm."

"Really?" He asked. "How's he doing?"

"Good! He's getting all settled in," she explained. "Anyway, you'll never guess where I am right now…"

"Where?" He asked, suspiciously, a smile growing on his face.

"The Kimpton Hotel!" She exclaimed, remembering the time they stayed there last year.

"_You know this goes completely against the team rules?" Ryan said, as he and Sophia kissed outside of her hotel room. His team had just beat Chicago and she wanted to reward him. _

"_Oh please," she said, in between kisses. "I see all the girls the team picks up after the games… At least I'm your girlfriend!" _

"_True," he nodded, kissing her neck. "That could be even more dangerous though." He smirked. _

_She laughed. "Well, I guess you're just going to have to take a risk." _

_He grinned as he opened the door and pulled her in. They spent the night making love. _

"That was definitely a fun night," he said. "I wish we could still do stuff like that."

"We can," she said. "It just won't be as spontaneous and dangerous, but it'll still be us."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said.

"Ryan," she sighed.

"Sorry, being positive…" He said, sarcastically.

"You're ruining my good mood and my couple just walked in so, I have to go, OK?" He was silent. "I love you."

"Love you too," he said. "Come home soon."

She hung up the phone, collected her things and approached the couple.

* * *

Later that night, Andy walked into a bar. He was supposed to meet a few of his friends but none of them had showed up yet. He walked over to the bar and ordered a drink. He spotted a girl across the bar and he froze when he saw Alex sitting by herself. It had to be her, those eyes were one of a kind.

He took a deep breath and got up to go talk to her but stopped when he saw another guy approach her. He felt disappointed when he saw her kissing that guy, who was probably her boyfriend. He took another sip of his beer and left.


	12. Let Me In

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter! Please review if you're still reading this!

* * *

Sophia returned home from Chicago early in the morning and cuddled up to Ryan in bed, waking him up.

"I'm sorry!" She said, wrapping her arms around his torso. "I didn't want to wake you up."

"It's okay," he said, wrapping his around her body. "I wanted to see you as soon as you got in," she smiled. "I missed you this weekend."

"Me too," she nodded. They kissed softly. "But the wedding was beautiful! I wish you could have come!"

"I don't think I would have been much fun," he shrugged, motioning towards his leg.

"Come on," she sat up. "What did we say about that?"

"That I shouldn't be so negative," he rolled his eyes. She gave him a look. "Sorry… I just, I feel useless."

"Don't," she said, caressing his cheek. "You're not. It's just a minor set back for the next few months. You know your place on the team is still there when you get back."

"No, I don't really know that for sure anymore," he said. She looked at him worriedly. "Tryouts have been going on all summer, I'm sure they've found someone better to replace me."

"Don't be so hard on yourself; you were one of their best players!" She said, encouragingly. "I doubt they're going to just replace you."

"Whatever," he sighed. "I don't want to talk about it anymore." She nodded. "Can I make you some breakfast?"

"Sure," she smiled.

He stood up and reached for his crutches but stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Ryan!" She got out of the bed and rushed over to help him but he pushed her away.

"Stop!" He yelled. "I don't need you to baby me, OK?" She stared at him in shock. "I can take care of myself."

Sophia swallowed a dry lump in her throat as she watched him leave the room.

* * *

Andria and Ava were eating breakfast when their buzzer rang. Since the nanny had taken the morning off, Andria went to answer it and freaked out when she heard it was Will.

"Coming up, OK?" He said, and buzzed out before she could protest. She started panicking, she really didn't think they were far enough in their relationship for him to meet Ava yet.

She turned to her daughter. "Ava, go to your room!"

"What?" The five-year-old questioned. "But I didn't do anything!"

"I said _now_!" Andria yelled. "And don't come out until I say so!"

Ava groaned and angrily marched to her room with her arms over her chest. Andria sighed and started towards the elevator where Will would soon appear.

He finally did and she walked over to him. "You just love surprising me, don't you?"

He smiled. "Is that so wrong?" He asked and they kissed. "What are you doing?"

"Um… I was just getting ready to go to the gym," she lied. "Ava's at a sleepover so I wanted to get a quick workout in before I have to go pick her up."

"Oh," he nodded. "Can I walk you down then?"

"Uh," she stalled. "Sure, let me just go get changed and we'll walk there."

He nodded and she ran into Ava's room.

"What's going on, Mommy?" Ava asked, looking up from one of the dolls she was playing with. "Who is that man?"

"Just a friend of mommy's," Andria said. "I'll be right back, OK?" She quickly ran out and walked over to Will. "You know what? I'm suddenly not feeling too good, I think I'm just going to rest at home."

"Well, can I join you then?" He asked. She looked at him. "I make a really great chicken soup; it was my mother's recipe."

She stared at him, knowing he wasn't going to give up and she couldn't lie to him anymore, not when he was being so sweet. "I'm not really sick," she confessed. "I lied to get you out of the apartment."

"Yeah, I figured that when you ran into Ava's room to get changed," he said, with a smile. "Is it because you don't want me to meet her?"

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "I'm just… I've never let anyone I'm dating meet her and the only male adult she's was ever close to that isn't family was Nick and-"

"Nick, her father?" He questioned.

She looked at him. "No, he was a friend who was there for us when she was first born," she explained, he nodded. "Anyway, I know you really want to meet her but I just don't know if I'm ready yet…"

"It's okay, really," he nodded. "It's not like you've met Ben either so I understand how you feel," he said. I just want you to know that I don't want to hurt you or Ava. I like you, no matter how many times you reject me," he said. She laughed. "And if you want to continue this, then so do I… at whatever speed is good for you."

She smiled. "I'll be right back," she said, disappearing into Ava's room. She came back out a few minutes later with the five-year-old close to her. "Ava, this is Will, Mommy's friend."

Ava stared at him. "Like that underwear model was?" She asked.

"No!" Andria gasped. Will laughed as Ava approached him. "He is special though," she said and they smiled at each other. "So be nice, OK?"

Ava nodded and they shook hands. "I'm Ava and I'm five!"

"Nice to meet you, Ava," he smiled. "I've heard a lot about you."

"How old are you?" She asked.

"Much older than you, that's for sure," he laughed, kneeling down so they were on the same level.

"Well, I don't want my mommy to be dating an old fart!" She said, the two adults laughed. "So tell me!"

"I'm twenty-nine," he said.

"Hm… as long as he's not over thirty-five 'cause that means he's ancient, right mommy?" Ava asked, looking back at her mother.

"She repeats everything she hears," Andria shook her head as Will stood up. "Not that I think that! I just um…"

"You're cute when you're nervous," he said, walking over to her. He placed a kiss on her cheek. "Thank-you." He whispered. She smiled. "So, are you still up for that chicken soup?"

"Definitely," she nodded. "What about you, Ava? Are you hungry?"

"Yes please!" She nodded. The three of them headed into the kitchen and spent the morning cooking.

* * *

Later that night, Ryan arrived home from a physiotherapy session, the first one he had gone to without Sophia. He walked in the kitchen and saw that she was preparing dinner.

"How was your session?" She asked, as she cut a few tomatoes.

"It was OK," he nodded. "Felt kinda weird without you there though." She stared at him knowingly. "I'm sorry, Sophia."

She sighed, putting down the food. "You know, I understand this is very hard for you, I get it," he looked at her. "And all I want to do is make it easier for you,"

"I know-"

"But," she interrupted. "If you don't want that then just let me know and I'll stop."

"Of course I want that," he said, slowly making his way over to her. "It's just, this is messing with my head. I feel useless and I don't want you to have to take care of me even though it's probably what I need," he sighed. "I need you, Soph, I can't get through this without you."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere," she smiled.

"Good because my physiotherapist said that I'm probably going to need that surgery," he informed her. She looked at him worriedly. "And I hate to admit this but I'm scared… scared that I won't get to play again."

"Well, you can't think like that, OK?" She said, cupping his face in her hands. "I want to help you through this, and I'll do whatever you need to make it better."

He nodded. "I love you."

She kissed him softly. "I love you too."


End file.
